The decendant
by Embzy
Summary: Harold harry wakes up in a differet time and Leyarne is asked to look after him. Who is Leyarne and is she safe? sorry i suck at summaries but please read : and please review so i can improve it : thnx all sorry some are short.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fic 2

Chapter 1

Harry awoke to find 3 teachers standing over him.

"Ah Mr Newman you're awake." He didn't recognise the name. He reached for his glasses but then realized he didn't need them. He glanced around; he recognised Professor Dumbledore but not the other two. He pushed himself up and looked around. As he went to ask a question a beautiful girl walked in. Her long, soft brown hair flowed behind her. She walked with a sense of royalty and great respect.

"Leyarne, you're just in time."

"Professor." She said with a nod.

"This is Harold Newman; you're to look after him while he's here."

"Very well Sir. What house is he in?"

"The hat sorted him into Gryffindor." said Professor Dumbledore.

"And will that be okay?"

"Of course Headmaster." 'Dumbledore not headmaster? Where am I?' He looked back at the girl; she smiled at him and made a chair appear. She sat next to him.

"Hello Harold, I'm Leyarne." She held out her hand. Her warm smile made him much more confident. He shook her hand.

"I'm Harold."

"I know that." He blushed with embarrassment and withdrew his hand immediately. She smiled, stood up and evaporated the chair. "What lessons has he got Headmaster?"

"He's in all your classes, which will be more efficient."

"Yes Headmaster."

"Well, Harold," he looked to the headmaster shocked, "do you feel well enough to attend lessons?" He nodded.

"Very well, I shall wait outside Harold." She turned on the spot and glided out. He watched her leave.

"Here are your clean clothes Mr Newman."

"Thanks." He whispered. He held out his hands still watching Leyarne who was just outside the door to the left. Eventually he got changed. He seemed to rush and then jolted out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi, right where to?" He said briskly.

"You're keen. It's potions, Slughorn Is the teacher." She explained.

"Oh"

"I know, Sluggy is really embarrassing, but a kind of good teacher." He eventually heard what she said and laughed. She smirked.

"What house are you in? I've never seen a house with black in it." She smiled.

"Slytherin." She stated. He thought for a moment.

"Really? You're way too kind for Slytherin."

"Oh believe me I'm not." She said with her voice more sinister, but he didn't care.

When they approached, she knocked twice then entered.

"New kid slug… Professor." She managed to stop herself.

"Very well. Sit at the back Mr Newman, next to Mr Black." He looked towards Leyarne. 'Why aren't I next to her?' She nodded to him and he took his place. He watched her sit next to a blonde-haired boy. 'Obviously a Malfoy' he thought. The boy he sat next to suddenly looked familiar.

"No stuff?" the warm voice asked.

"Um no, I lost it." He gave a hearty chuckle and threw a screwed up piece of paper at the boy in front. The boy turned sharply and glared.

"What?" he snarled.

"Give us a spare ink well and quill." The dark haired boy demanded. The boy gave it over reluctantly.

"Thanks Remus."

"Thought you already had one? Lost them already Sirius?" Harold froze at the name.

"It's for Harold here." He looked up at Remus and smiled. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Great." Sais Sirius smiling. Harold turned his head and saw the blonde haired boy and Leyarne talking. He filled with rage. 'Wait, I'm jealous? She's a Slytherin.'

"Hey Harold, you going to write or not?" He turned back to Sirius and Remus. They were staring at him.

"Um yeah, Thanks." He said to Remus as he pulled the stuff in front of him.

"Who are you looking at?" Asked Sirius questioningly. He followed his line of sight. "Oh yeah, she's a beauty isn't she?"

"Who?"

"Leyarne."

"Dangerous territory." Said Remus, without looking up.

"Why?" Harold asked inquisitively.

"She's Malfoy's that's why." Sirius and Remus chuckled.

"Really? But she's so …"

"Pretty?"

"Smart?" They suggested.

"I was going to say kind." They all laughed.

"What's so funny?" A tall black haired boy turned round and stared at them. 'Uh oh I'm in trouble'

"Nothing James, just warning Harold here that Leyarne is taken."

"Alas, is true." He said in Shakespearian style.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Lucius, Leyarne and Harold arrived and were joined by Remus, James and Sirius a few seconds later. The teacher looked at everyone and stopped when he saw Harold.

"Hello class." All the Gryffindors replied: "Hello Sir." But the Slytherins said nothing. The teacher set the work then walked up to Leyarne.

"Who is this?" He asked Leyarne, looking at Harold.

"New kid." She stated.

"And what is your name?" He asked Harold directly.

"Newman, Harold Newman." Leyarne laughed quietly.

"Well Mr Newman, who is looking after you?"

"Leyarne is Sir." He stated matter-of-factly

"Is that so? Well, she's far from my first choice." He grumbled as he waked off. Malfoy glared at him and went to retaliate. She held his arm and he sat down again. 'She has remarkable power and influence, a lot like Lord Voldemort when he was younger.' He stated.

"Now class, your favourite thing, duelling."

"Whoo." Malfoy whispered sarcastically to Leyarne. She laughed quietly and stood up. Everyone also stood.

"You have a wand?" She asked Harold politely. He frantically searched his pockets.

"No." She tutted at him.

"Hold out your hand." She ordered. He did so. She whispered a spell and a wand appeared.

"Phoenix feather, right?" She said with a smile, knowing that it was right.

"Now, we shall start with one couple until we have a final winner. As you all know, the current champ is Leyarne." There were mutterings of: 'obviously' and 'of course'. "then let the duelling begin." After 50 minutes Harold was in the top three with Leyarne and Lucius. Even he was surprised. As he was against Lucius ( because Leyarne was champ) he only realized something when they had finished. They exchanged several spells to each other. Surprisingly Harold won. Malfoy glared and sat back down. 'Uh oh' thought Harold.

"Now champ verses newbie. Who will win?"

"Harold!" cheered James, Remus and Sirius. The others knew Leyarne would win. Or would she? Harold threw some good spells but she just dodged them. She then (without saying a word or moving) sent a spell towards Harold. He was thrown against a wall. Leyarne felt pain, but didn't show it. 'Why did that happen?' she wondered. She walked over to him and helped him up.

"Sorry Newman." She whispered then returned to her seat, with a grin on her face. 'Was she just showing off or was she warning him? Why isn't there any clapping?'

"Well done Leyarne and excellent duelling Mr Newman. He grinned and looked to Leyarne. She smiled and mouthed: well done. He grinned wider. Malfoy put his arm around her waist as a reminder to Harold. He looked away again.

"Git." Sirius remarked quietly.

"Who?" asked James defensively

"Malfoy."

"Everyone fancies her, he's lucky he has her." Remus pointed out.

"What does she see in him?" All three went quiet, thinking.

"Okay class, you can pack up and wait for the bell." Sirius walked up to Harold and Leyarne.

"Well done Harold."

"Thanks Sirius you were good too."

"Thanks," He smiled. "Congrats again 'champ'"

"Thank you."

"What do you want Black?" Malfoy snapped defensively.

"To congratulate Leyarne." He stated coldly.

"Well she's taken." He warned.

"I know by some slimy git with blonde hair." Just as Malfoy was about to threaten him again, James came up to them.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" said his fellow marauder.

"Nothing." He said admitting defeat. Malfoy smirked, kissed Leyarne on the cheek then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

"Mr Newman I shall see you after lunch."

"Okay." She left the classroom and met up with Lucius. They then left towards the great hall. Subconsciously he wanted to sit next to her, but knew he couldn't.

"Harold, have you seen James?" He turned excitedly.

"Sorry Sirius I haven't."

"He's probably asking Evans out again then." 'Evans, Lily Evans?' He thought to himself. "Come on, let's grab some lunch." Harold was quite happy walking and talking with his soon-to-be godfather until they were cornered by some slytherins.

"Looky here, blood traitor and newbie, how interesting."

"Shove off Bellatrix." He then caught Malfoy smirking, "Malfoy just following you?" he added.

"No. I'm here to get rid of you."

"Really? Why is that?"

"You're too fond of Leyarne."

"So you're just getting rid of the competition?" said Harold. The slytherins suddenly noticed him.

"You're a lot like Potter, who are you?"

"Harold New…."

"Yes I know _who _you are, are you a relation of his?" James had arrived at that moment.

"Never seen him before in my life." He stated haughtily.

"So, what are you doing exactly?" Sirius asked Malfoy, smiling. He glared at Sirius then indicated to the others to leave.

"Why did they leave?" Harold asked for confirmation.

"Scared probably." They laughed then eventually entered the hall. It was full of laughter and happiness. 'much more different than my time.' Harold compared. He sat next to Sirius and watched Leyarne between mouthfuls. Over the few hours he had been there, he had noticed that she didn't use a wand and she didn't eat or drink. Also, that she was nice. A nice slytherin? He couldn't believe he had thought that. He took a quick sip of drink, then looked up at her again. In the background he heard James and Sirius talking.

"I wonder what he's staring at"

"Either Severus or Leyarne."

"Ha, probably Leyarne, he seems obsessed with her."

"He even watches her in lessons." They laughed. He turned his head but his eyes remained looking at Leyarne.

"What?" He said absent-mindedly. This caused them to laugh harder. He stopped staring at her then glared at them.

"What!?" He demanded.

"Nothing, you're staring at Leyarne a lot, that's all." James explained.

"No I'm not." He said looking at Leyarne again. Sirius and James laughed again. He saw Leyarne stand up. He followed her with his eyes, his head followed shortly afterwards. She walked over to him. He looked up into her emotionless eyes. They were almost hypnotic. She spoke with a soft but sinister voice.

"Have you finished?" She asked as though she was impatient.

"Yes."

"Would you like to leave for your next lesson?"

"As long as it's with you." He turned red as soon as he heard what he said. The whole of slytherin laughed and some boys secretly wished that it was them who had thought of it.

"Yes it is," Seeing the look on Harold's face she added: "Would you like to go with Sirius and James?" He nodded while looking at the table.

"Very well, see you in Herbology. Oh and Sirius," He turned sharply, "Don't get lost again." She smiled secretly. He sneered at her then turned back to James to continue his conversation. The noise level had increased.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

End of lesson soon came.

"What you got now Harold?"

"Dark Arts."

"Whey! Un-lucky."

"Don't know what you're saying that for, you got it too." Harold never thought they would be so fun.

"Come on then Harold, we'll show you the best place."

"Never you were a kidnapper now Black." The blonde haired boy sneered. Harold had forgotten about him.

"Defensive of the new _Gryffindor _Malfoy?" Sirius said mockingly. He glared.

"He's not. I am." Said a voice from behind them. They turned and saw Leyarne.

"The honour is yours." James said pushing Harold towards her.

"I think he can walk."

"Really? I was certain of it." She smiled.

"Come on, let's go." She said to Malfoy. He nodded and took a step in the direction they were going.

"So you're a follower, not leader Malfoy? I'm surprised." Malfoy turned round and withdrew his wand.

"How dare you!" He threatened. 'Same anger' thought Harold. "You'll pay for that Potter." Malfoy pointed his wand at James. As he went to speak Leyarne interrupted:

"Enough! Leave it Lucius; you'll get your revenge. Come on Harold." Harold turned from the fight and followed Leyarne and Lucius. The fact that she had used Lucius' first name showed him that she was angry. Harold looked back and smiled at the marauders. They smiled back and Harold left them with a wave. The marauders followed after them; keeping a good distance away.


End file.
